Alternate Version of 'All Falls Down'
by InfamousGemini
Summary: She couldn't stand by and watch her enemy come at her boyfriend with a knife, and so she did something about it. What if she were to jump in the way and save him? AU. *Set Season 10*


"Eli come with me," I yelled frantically as I tried to pull his arm to get his attention,"Fitz has a knife."

He looked at me in disbelief for a second, but then his expression turned blank. As if he wasn't scared or didn't care. It was my turn to look at him in disbelief.

"This is the part where we run, now let's go," I warned him and I tried to pull his arm so we could run away. Run away from the psychotic antagonist that was roaming the dark halls. Looking for us. To hurt us. I mean, for God sakes he has a lethal weapon and it's obvious that he's going to use it on Eli. And I don't know what I would do if I lost Eli. My life would be a complete disaster and I don't think that I could live with myself.

I used all my strength to pull his arm so we could run out of the halls. Away from Fitz if possible. But he wouldn't budge.

"I'm not going to let him scare me," He declared and I scoffed in disbelief. Does he want to die? Is this a joke? Doesn't he know that this is a battle he cannot win? Oh God, why can you just listen to me for once Eli? Is that too much to ask?

"Eli...Fitz. Has. A. Knife," I repeated slowly and sternly as I was on the verge of tears.

"Aw don't you two look cute?" I knew that voice too well. That evil voice that gives me the shivers. The voice that scares me all the time.

Me and Eli both turned our heads to see Fitz smirking evilly at us. With the sharp blade in his hand. In this dark hallway, I could see the tip of the knife shine. How clean it was and very pointy. And now it might get covered in Eli's blood.

"Fitz, stop," I begged him, putting up both of my hands to stop him. But he kept taking closer steps towards us.

"And let pretty boy make time with my date?" He asked rhetorically and sarcastically.

"Please," I pleaded letting one tear fall out of my eye,"Don't do this."

"SHUT UP BITCH!" He yelled at me and I flinched at his voice.

He took closer steps towards us and me and Eli took a step back. But that didn't stop Fitz to continue to come towards us.

"Get away from me," Eli whispered to me and pushed me to the lockers.

I gasped. I was watching the scene in my teary eyes. Fitz was continuing to come closer to the love of my life. I couldn't just stand there and watch it all happen while I do nothing. I couldn't bare to see my boyfriend get stabbed by our nemesis. I just. . .can't lose the guy that really cares for me. My parents don't. K.C. didn't. Eli has always been there for me and always stood up for me. Defending and protecting me.

You know what? It's time to return the favor.

I inhaled deeply and ran in front of Eli. Blocking his shaky body behind me. I lifted my arms and separated my legs to protect him. Truth be told that I wasn't scared of Fitz. Or dying for that matter. He wasn't going to frightened by him. It's time that I stood my ground. Overcome my worst fear.

Fitz has done a lot of things that are horrible. I can name plenty right off the top of my head; destroyed Eli's hearse, throw Adam through the window, antagonize all of us, pushing Adam against the lockers, always go for his main target; Eli, threaten to beat them up, tricked me into going to Vegas Night with him. Which turned out to be a complete disaster by the way.

I wanted to go with Eli. But if protecting him, Adam, and me together would mean going to Vegas Night with our arch-enemy, than I had no choice. I mean getting Fitz arrested for a fake ID and poisoning him was bad enough. I then remembered what I said to Eli after Fitz blew chunks and ran.

_"Whatever Fitz does to you, you deserve it."_

Guilt filled my body. I didn't want him to die because I thought "he deserved it". He's always trying to help me, through thick and thin. And I'm not going to let this happen to him. He's been through so much, especially with Julia.

I'm not backing down on this battle. If he wants Eli, then he's gotta go through me.

In front of me I could see Fitz stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me with confusion in his cold, heartless pale blue eyes. That when I realized that I was right; he just wants to hurt Eli. Not me, I wasn't involved in this plan of his. But now I am.

"What are you doing?" I heard Eli asked behind me. I didn't give him an answer. My eyes were still focus on Fitz's. Glaring at him menacingly. Showing him that I'm not scared anymore.

"Isn't that cute? You're letting your little girlfriend fight your own battles for you?" Fitz asked him teasingly.

I felt Eli push me. Trying to push me away. Showing me that I don't have to do this. That I don't have to sacrifice myself for him just to keep him safe.

But I must. I should. I will.

"Clare, go away," Eli whispered to me, begging that I would go away.

I felt his shaky hands on my hips. Trying to push me away, but obviously failed.

I loved the warm touch of his hands. Somehow, it made me feel protected. Which was ironic after considering that I am the one protecting him. I could fell his head against my neck. Feeling his shaky breath. I could feel his tears run down my neck as mine fell to my cheek. He kept begging me to go, that I don't have to do this. I knew why. I'm the second girl he has ever feel in love with. Julia was his first obviously. And he didn't want me to end up like Julia. But if saving him from this horrid situation meant me dying. . .then so be it.

"What wrong? Out of smartass comments?" I heard Fitz asked him. The fearful, shaking body behind me. I gulped the saliva that was stuck in my throat. Was I scared? No, but a bit too. But what was I scared of? The answer was simple.

I was scared of Eli, or what will happen to him.

"Clare move!" Eli yelled. He wasn't whispering anymore, he was shouting. I didn't even jump by his outburst. And it made him look like I didn't listen, well, it's because I didn't.

"Eli," I spoke for the first time which surprised him and Fitz. And Fitz took a step closer, his eyes vengeful, his knife ready to aim.

I stared deeply into his eyes. I saw that he didn't care whether he would get Eli. It looks like no matter what, he is getting one of us hurt. Even if that did include me into the concept. And it looks like I'm target enemy number two.

I turned my head to the left. I didn't see Eli completely. I could see a portion of his face. I could see half of his eye. Those beautiful emerald-green eyes that makes me melt. But I could see his eyes were full of fear.

I then whispered out the rest of my sentence,"I love you."

I felt him inhale deeply. I turned me head to see Fitz a few feet away from me. I could feel Eli's signature smile behind my neck. But I knew it was a sad smile. And I felt his shoulders go up and down, he was crying. Over me.

I think realized that Fitz was inches away from me. Our bodies barely touching. I then saw him raise his knife. He then used the tip of the sharp, deadly blade to touch my abdomen.

I heard Eli gasped and cried even more. Trying to push me with all his might so he could beat his enemy for even thinking about touching me, let alone using a weapon.

"I'm not going anywhere," I did not only said that to Eli, but to Fitz as well.

Fitz just let out a small laugh, which ended with that sinister smirk. Which was nothing compared to Eli's cocky smirk that always appears on his face ever time I see him.

He then dragged the tip of the knife up to my stomach, then to the middle of my chest, then to my bare collarbone. I inhale sharply. The cold, sharp metal touching my clavicle made me shiver and it hurt the tip of the bone.

I realized what he was doing. He was testing me. Trying to make me jump, or squeal, or run away. But I wasn't. I was still on my ground. I heard Eli inhaled sharply as he saw the knife touching my body. He kept yelling for Fitz to get away from me.

After Eli's outburst of ordering Fitz to get away from me, the knife touching my cheek. He then yanked the knife away and took a few steps back. Poking my cheek with his knife.

Suddenly, I felt something wet roll down my cheek. It felt thick and hot. It's probably just a tear. But I then realized that I stopped crying a while ago, and if it wasn't one of Eli's fearful tears, then. . .

I used one of my hands to touch my cheek. Only to realize that the liquid. . .was my blood. I stared at the drop of the blood in my hand. The thick, red liquid that helps all human. And Fitz just have me a cut on the cheek.

Two drops. Three drops. Four drops. Then it stopped right there. I felt a finger wipe some of the blood off my cheek. I knew it was Eli. I felt his body stiffen and I know that he had a glare on his face.

I felt him push me away and. . .he succeeded.

I found myself on the floor. Lifting my head to see what was going on. I could see Eli giving me a smile as tears trickled down his face, but Fitz took steps further.

I gasped. He was really close to Eli. Eli was against the wall, trying to open the door that was behind him, but it was locked.

"Please Fitz, stop this," Eli tried to reason with the psycho but he still kept coming towards him.

"Like I heard that one before," Fitz laughed and pushed Eli against the wall.

"Please," Eli pleaded again and his eyes start to water,"I'm serious."

But that didn't stop Fitz. He was inches away from Eli. Eli was against the wall, nowhere to run. Finding a way to escape.

"Someone's got to shut you up," Fitz stated as he threw his arm back, the arm that held the sharp knife. Eli braced himself and I started to sob.

But then I got an idea. Eli's not going to like this, but I don't care.

I got up, ran towards Eli, grabbed him by the hem of his shirt and threw him against the lockers. His head hit the lockers with a THUD! and he gave me a scared look. But before Fitz could react, the knife plunged into me.

I looked down to see the sharp blade...stuck inside my abdomen. I let out a scream, but Eli's cry was louder. He ran to my side and caught me before I fell on the ground. I felt everything going dizzy. As if the corner of my vision is going black and the entire world is spinning.

But before I could passed out completely, I raised my hand to touch Eli's wet face. He was obviously crying.

I whispered,"Eli...I love you..."

He held hand and squeezed it tightly,"I love you too...please don't leave me..."

...

I didn't leave anybody that night. I somehow survived. The knife was surgically removed from my stomach and Fitz got arrested. There was a happy ending after all.

Me and Eli are stronger than ever. I love him and he loves me.

And I would sacrifice anything, anything I would ever have to keep us together.


End file.
